ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Magular
is a burrowing monster that appeared on the Island. It was destroyed by the SSSP. A second one appeared on the Planet Hammer, only to be destroyed by Rei's Gomora. Subtitle: History Ultraman Magura was first seen emerging from the ground during a fight between Red King and Chandora. Frightened off by Red King, he burrowed away again and later ran into Hayata and the Captain. The monster attacked and managed to injure Hayata by knocking him down a hill and causing him to lose the Beta Capsule, but was killed by grenades that the Science Patrol threw at it. Trivia *Magular is the third monster whom was created from the Baragon suit, after Pagos and Neronga. *Magular's roar is a higher-pitch Baragon roar. *In some pictures, Magular and Red King are shown fighting Ultraman, although Magular never fought Ultraman. *Magular was originally planned to appear in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero in the same episode with Red King and Chandora (much like his original counterpart did,) but ultimately never appeared. *Magular shares the same subtitles as the monsters: Telesdon and Gudon. *Magular is the first Non-Ultra Q Monster to not be killed by an Ultra. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Magular reappeared in the 1st episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. After Rei and the Pendragon's captain, Hyuga, escaped Dale's detonated explosions at a ZAP SPACY space station (using a spare fighter plane), a black hole came out of nowhere and sucked them both in, while the Pendragon was incapable of saving them. The black hole was really a wormhole that sent them crashing onto a desert planet much like Bolias. The first monster to appear was Gomess, alongside the monster Magular. The two battled, but it was seemingly one sided as Gomess was easily defeating Magular, until he tossed him aside and aimed for Rei and Hyuga. Rei summoned Gomora to due battle against Gomess, who could do little to save himself from Gomora's onslaughts, until Magular joined the fray. Even with two against one, Gomora easily knocked them around and destroyed Magular with the Super Oscillatory Wave, after stabbing him with his nasal horn. Trivia *In akin to his original creation, The Neronga Suit from the original Ultra Galaxy was reused for Magular's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Magular is seen battling Eleking, even though neither monster fought nor met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Magular reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was Ultraman's first kill. Ultraman flipped him over and let him crash to the ground and let him burst in to a fireball. Trivia *The Magular Suit from the Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Magular's appearance in the film. *This film marked the first actual confrontation between Ultraman and Magular as Ultraman never fought Magular in his original appearance. *Magular is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Stats Powers/Weapons: *Burrowing: Magular can burrow at moderate speeds Gallery Magsuit1.png|Magular vs Ultraman Magsuit2.png|Magular and Red King vs Ultraman Magura_vs_Gomess.jpg|Magular vs Gomess in Ultra Galaxy NEO Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters